Novel methods to simulate dynamical aspects of EPR spectra, e.g. spin labels, have been developed. Progress has been made to include complete spatial/dynamical information directly from molecular models describing structural and motional aspects of biomolecules. The determination of molecular dynamical tumbling rates at higher frequencies and therefore for smaller molecules are made possible by this new method.